In recent years, on account of a size reduction and a capacity increase of the memory and an improvement in the sound compressing technology, the mobile terminal such as the cellular phone, or the like is also able to reproduce conveniently various contents such as the music, the moving picture, the television broadcast, and the like. In this situation it becomes an important control element to switch an output of an informing sound, or the like and a reproduced output of the contents and adjust the balance between them when the event occurs. For example, the information terminal device, the cellular phone, and the like, which can control adequately these outputs at a time of receiving a call or speaking on the phone, have been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2003-258988 (Pages 4 to 7, FIG. 1)